Glato Facebook (Beautiful Plans and Gleam In His Eye)
by KingAlanI
Summary: Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my two Glato stories - Beautiful Plans and Gleam In His Eye
1. Part 1 (Pre-Arena)

A/N_  
_Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my Beautiful Plans and Gleam In His Eye stories. I had a lot of fun writing this – was a way to laugh it up as well as summarize my story and put a different angle on it. This part covers everything before the Games. The next part will cover everything during the Games. I've done the same for Gale's Hunger Games, and plan to do something similar for some of my other stories as well.

.

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ joined the groups "w00t! reaping day!" and "74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes."

_Alexander Hawkins, Brutus, Cashmere Goldman, Emera__ld, Enobaria, Gloss Goldman _and_ Lustre Shinesmith_ like this

_Teresa Anthony_: r u sure?

_Cato Adams_: Yes, _ Mom_ …

_Mink Shinesmith_: really?

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: what he said (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Lustre Shinesmith_: may the odds be ever in your favor. ;) (_Gli__mmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Lyme_: Whatever. Kids these days.

.

_Emerald_ has given _Glimmer Shinesmith_ a Ring

_Emerald_ likes this

_Emerald_: no hidden weapons here! *whistles*

.

_Clove Hawkins_ is in a relationship with _Cato Adams_

_Cato Adams_: not in a relationship with _Clove Hawkins_

_Marvel__ Hoffman_: Got turned down by _Glimmer Shinesmith_ _again_.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: It's insane to do the same thing and expect different results. (_Cashmere Goldman_ likes this)

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: _Thresh Mackey_ and _Gale Hawthorne_? Oh shit. _Cato Adams_? Oh yes.

_Cashmere Goldman_ and _Cato Adams_ like this.

_Cato Adams_: _Thresh Mackey_ and _Gale Hawthorne_ make the outer districts a bit of a challenge this year. _Glimmer Shinesmith_? Holy shit!

_Brutus _and_ Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this.

.

_Cashmere Goldman_ messaged _Glimmer Shinesmith_:

Forget about birth control. Now's a good time for that kid you always wanted. Get him to do the right thing for his babymomma, and you won't become one of Snow's hookers

.  
_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes _Capitol Pampering And Fashion_

_Cato Adams_: dislike (_Katniss Everdeen _likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: neither of you have anything to complain about

.

_Cato Adams_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith's_ Wall: you're pretty even for a District One girl

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this

_Glimmer Sh__inesmith_: you're looking quite good yourself (_Cato Adams_ likes this)  
_Cato Adams_ is in a relationship with _Glimmer Shinesmith_

_Brutus_, _Cashmere Goldman _and_ Lustre Shinesmith_ like this

_Sunstone Shinesmith_: not sure

_Marvel__ Hoffman_: dislike (_Clove Hawkins_ likes this)

_Gloss Goldman_: _Marvel Hoffman_, we know

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ posted on _Career Alliance's_ Wall: f u

_Katniss Everdeen, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this

.

"74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes" likes _Capitol Food_

.

_Cato Adams_ is with _Glimmer Shinesmith_ at _District __One Apartment Female Bedroom_

_Brutus_ and _Cashmere Goldman_ like this

_Cashmere Goldman_: you go girl. get that dick. (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Marvel__ Hoffman_: could you two be any louder? *polishes spear*

.

_Clove Hawkins_ likes _United Steel Premium Throwing Knive__s_

.

_Cato Adams_: attn _Ashton Moio_ – f u, knife thief

_Atala_: attn _Peacekeepers_

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ is with _Cato Adams_ at _District Two Apartment Male Bedroom_

_Brutus_ and _Cashmere Goldman_ like this

_Brutus_: good for you. congratulations. keep it up. (_Cato__ Adams_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: he sure does (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Brutus_: wait did I just say that? (_Cashmere Goldman, Cato Adams_ and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this)

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has messaged _Cato Adams_: do not tease horny glimmers

_Cato Ada__ms_ joined the group "Going down on her"

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Glimmer likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Glimmer likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Glimmer likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Glimmer likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Glimmer likes this.

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: wow _Rue Clayton_ can climb and run really well too

_Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: I'll catch you, little flower (_Rue Clayton_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: I'll catch you first, Catnip(_Katniss Eve__rdeen_ likes this)

_Thresh Mackey_: cool! (_Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: _Rue Clayton_, you messed up your hair (_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: _Glimmer Shinesmith_, you'd mess up the acrobatics (_Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: Gauntlet time…that's how it's done, _Cato Adams_

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: private sessions w00t!

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this

"74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes" – cmon training scores

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: dislike

.

_Caesar Flickerman_: _Glimmer Shinesmith_ 9, _Marvel__ Hoffman_9, _Clove Hawkins_ 10, _Cato Adams_ 10, _Alex_ 8, _Marissa 'F__oxface' McLeod_ 5, _Ashton Moio_ 5, _Samuel Tan_ 9, _Rue Clayton_ 7, _Thresh Mackey_ 9, _Katniss Everdeen_ 11, _Gale Hawthorne_ 10

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: holy shit 11 (_Caesar Flickerman, Cinna,_ _Effie Trinket, Gale Hawthorne_, _Haymitch Abernathy _and 2 others like this)

_Clove Hawkins_: 11 for a seam rat? wtf? were better than that (_Alex, Cato Adams, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: screw you, Clove. youre a few stones short of a full quarry anyway (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Katn__iss Everdeen_: attn _Seneca Crane_ – did u see _Rue Clayton _climb? More than 7 plz (_Rue Clayton_ likes this)

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: aren't I pretty?

_Cato Adams_, _Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, Marvel Hoffman__, Stephanie The Stylist_ and most other people in Panem who have functional eyesight and are sexually attracted to females like this

_Stephanie The Stylist_: still into dudes, just feel professionally appreciated (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Audience Member_: whoo-WHOO (_Marvel__ Hoffman_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: not cool (_Cato Adams _and_ Gale Hawthorne_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: is in a relationship with…  
_Claudius Templesmith_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith_'s Wall: time's up

.

_Cato Adams_ has written on _Glimmer Sh__inesmith's_ Wall: nice but I don't need to imagine. ;)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: you sure don't. and whistling at me like that is your job. ;) (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

.

_Marvel__ Hoffman_ has written on _Caesar Flickerman_'s wall: its not me. :(

.

_Cato Adams_: get a good look at these guns ladies *flex*

_Flavius, Glimmer Shinesmith_, _Portia, Rubeus "Ruby"_ and most other people in Panem who have functional eyesight and are sexually attracted to males like this

_Cato Adams_: ready to kick ass. for Dad.

(_Alex, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel__ Hoffman__,_ _Pearl_ and _Teresa Anthony_ like this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: but Julius Adams didn't win the 55th Games

_Cato Adams_: I know. :( here to do what he couldn't (_Teresa Anthony_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: is in a relationship with _Glimmer Shinesmith_

_Brutus_, _Cashmere Goldman_, _Lustre__ Shinesmit__h, Mink Shinesmith,_ _Teresa Anthony_ and 160054 others like this.

_Gale Hawthorne_: This is bullshit. (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this.)

.

_Rue Clayton_: if they can't catch me they can't kill me

_Caesar Flickerman, Katniss Everdeen, Thresh Mackey_ and 9 others like this

_Thresh Mackey_: *silent but deadly*

_Gale Hawthorne_ and 2 others like this

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: …

_Caesar Flickerman_: hi there.

_Katniss Everdeen_: lamb stew FTW (_Caesar Flickerman _and_ Capitol Food_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: luv u _Cinna_ (_Cinna_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: *twirls* (_Cinna,__ Flavius,__Octavia, __Portia__, Venia_ and 745980 others like this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: got a boyfriend back home? (1 likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: not exactly (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: Oh myyy.

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: oh yeah it's my turn

_Caesar Flickerman_: is it true?

_Gale Hawthorne_: is in a relationship with _Katniss __Everdeen_ (_Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen_ and 3 others like this)

_Gale Fangirl_: :(

_Peeta Mellark_: I don't like it either, _Gale Fangirl_ (_Gale Fangirl_ likes this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: what a boyfriend

_Gale Hawthorne_: no what a brother (1 likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: she luvs _Primrose Everdeen_ even more (_Katniss Everdeen_ and 1 other like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: our fathers died in the mines. we've always done what we had to do (5 like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: Twelve is gonna win! (_Haymitch Abernathy,__ Katniss Everdeen_ and 6011 others like this)

.

_Brutus_: wheres _Cato Adams_?

_Enobaria_: he's with his big dick fuckin' somebody, _Glimmer Shinesmith_ of course (_Cato Adams_ and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this)

.**  
**_Dr. Morgan_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith's_ wall: preggers

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: will win for two

.

A/N

I purposely say Wall instead of Timeline. Screw timeline.

Lustre is Glimmer's little sister and Alexander is Clove's older brother. Alex and Pearl are the District 4 tributes. Teresa Anthony is Cato's mother. Mink Shinesmith is Glimmer's mother. Emerald is a previous female victor from District 1. Sunstone Shinesmith is Glimmer's father. Ingrid is Mrs. Everdeen.

Foxface being named Marissa McLeod comes from Beauty From The Ashes, an amazing fic by Don't Call Me Sparkles.

"It's insane to do the same thing and expect different results." – paraphrase of a classic Einstein quote

"he's with his big dick fuckin' somebody" is a line from Dr. Dre's _The Doctor's Office_

"Oh myyy", Caesar's reply to the Gale/Katniss reveal, is a catchphrase of actor George Takei.


	2. Part 2 (Arena)

A/N

Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my Beautiful Plans and Gleam In His Eye stories. I had a lot of fun writing this – was a way to laugh it up as well as summarize my story and put a different angle on it.  
This part covers everything during the Games. The last part covered everything before the Games; I slightly revised it. I've done the same for Gale's Hunger Games.

.

_Nathan Wozniak_ has joined the group _Career Alliance_

.

_Career Alliance_: finally! Let's do this! – _Cato Adams_

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shimesmith, Marvel Hoffman, Nathan Wozniak_ and _Pearl_ like this

_Thresh Mackey_: WTF is wrong with u? (_Annie Thurman, Ashton Moio, Christopher Mark, Dakota Hood, __Gale Hawthorne, __Imanol Yepez-Frias, Jeremy Marinas, Kara Petersen, __Katniss Everdeen, __Logroll Sawyer, Mackenzie Lind, Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod, Regina Gates, Rue Clayton, Samuel Tan _and_ Sawmill_ like this)

_Thresh Mackey_: I mean, seriously, come on now…

.

_Jeremy Marinas, Ashton Moio, Regina Gates_ and _Mackenzie Lind_ are now offline.

.

_The Cornucopia_ has given _Katniss Everdeen_ a Bow

_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this

_Cato Adams_: DISLIKE! (_Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith_ and _Marvel Hoffman_ like this)

_Pearl_: disl…

_Pearl_ is now offline.

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith's_ Wall: gonna get ya! (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I don't think so!

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has messaged _Cashmere Goldman_: baby OK

.

_Annie Thurman, Alex, Kara Petersen, Sawmill _and_ Imanol Yepez-Frias_ are now offline.

_Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel Hoffman_ and _Nathan Wozniak_ like this.

.

_Nathan Wozniak_: _Glimmer Shinesmith_ and _Cato Adams_ fucking in a Training Center, doing way more than just K-I-S-S-I-N-G (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ and _Cato Adams_ like this)

_Clove Hawkins_: *staring daggers* and with me that's no joke (_Marvel Hoffman_ likes this)

.

_Dakota Hood_ is now offline.

_Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel_ and _Nathan Wozniak_ like this

_Clove Hawkins_: haha "please don't kill me" LOL (_Cato Adams, Marvel Hoffman_ and _Nathan Wozniak_ like this.)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I wanted to do that (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

.

_Nathan Wozniak_: *turning mines back on*

_Cato Adams, Clove Adams, Glimmer Shinesmith _and _Marvel Hoffman_ like this)

_Nathan Wozniak_: grab a shovel

_Marvel Hoffman_: that I don't Like quite so much. :P

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has messaged _Cato Adams_: thanks to u Im preggers. Handsome babydaddy ftw!

_Cato Adams_ has messaged _Glimmer Shinesmith_: and very pretty babymomma. :) as great as the sex has been, we both know theres more 2 it. :)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has messaged _Cato Adams_: you got that right :)

.

_Samuel Tan_ is now offline.

.

_Cato Adams_: apples FTW! (_Capitol Food_ and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this)

.

_Clove Hawkins_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith's_ wall: I get this _Primrose Everdeen_ thing b/c of _Flavia Hawkins_. (_Flavia Hawkins, Lustre Shinesmith_ and _Primrose Everdeen_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I remember when _Lustre Shinesmith_ came home from the hospital. Always loved lil shiny (_Lustre Shinesmith, Mink Shinesmith_ and _Sunstone Shinesmith_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has written on _Cashmere Goldman's_ Wall: maybe im about 2 have my own little girl (_Cashmere Goldman_ likes this)

_Clove Hawkins_: *leather bracelet* - _Enobaria _said I couldn't make it a watch (_Emerald, Enobaria_ and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this)

.

_Logroll Sawyer_ is now offline.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: *hurls*

_Marvel Hoffman_: u ok dimmer? (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

.

_Christopher Mark_ is now offline.

.

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_: yummy berries

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_: oh shit

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_ is now offline.

.

_Nathan Wozniak_ is now offline.

_Clove Hawkins_ likes this.

.

_Claudius Templesmith_: only 8 left. 2 couples: _Katniss Everdeen_ and _Gale Hawthorne_, _Glimmer Shinesmith_ and _Cato Adams_. If either pair is the final 2, they can win 2gether! One married, another waiting 4 baby!

_Brutus, Caesar Flickerman, Cashmere Goldman, Cato Adams, __Cinna, Effie Trinket, Flavius, __Gale Hawthorne, Glimmer Shinesmith, Haymitch Abernathy__, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, __Jane The Escort, __Katniss Everdeen, Lustre Shinesmith, Mink Shinesmith, __Octavia, Portia, __Primrose Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne, __Seneca Crane, Stephanie The Stylist, __Sunstone Shinesmith, Teresa Anthony, __Venia, __Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_ and 956720 others like this.

_Marvel_: WTF? (_Clove Hawkins, Rue Clayto__n_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this)

_Peeta Mellark_: the odds are not in my favor. :( (4 like this)

_Sunstone Shinesmith_: _Cato Adams_ had better do the right thing after knocking up my daughter (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Ingrid Everdeen_: reminds me of my own wedding rest in peace I still love you forever(_Hazelle Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Teresa Anthony_: Grandma Teresa?

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Cato Adams'_ Wall: u r 2 horny 4 ur own good

_Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel__ Hoffman__, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Macke__y_ like this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: fine by me. ;)

_Katniss Everdeen_: you dumb bitch (_Clove Hawkins, Gale Hawthorne_ and _Marvel__ Hoffman_ like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: you're not fucking your way out of the arena (_Clove Hawkins, Katniss Everdeen _and _Marvel__ Hoffman_ like this)

.

_Clove Hawkins_ and _Marvel Hoffman_ are now offline.

_Glimmer Shinesmith _has messaged_ Cato Adams_: I'll still miss him.

_Cato Adams_ has messaged _Glimmer Shinesmith_: think I feel same way about Clove

_Glimmer Shinesmith _has messaged_ Cato Adams_: you? feelings? :P

.

_Cato Adams_ has given _Glimmer Shinesmith_ an Apple

_Capitol Food _and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ like this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: there are better things that hand could be doing. ;) (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Sunstone Shinesmith_: *rolleyes* (_Alexander Hawkins, Flavia Hawkins, G__ale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this)

_Cato Adams_: you feel so good (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)_  
Cato Adams_: *pitches tent* (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: instead of staking it down, I'm going to down that stake (_Cato Adams _likes this)

_Cato Adams_: Cato likes this.

_Cato Adams_: Cato likes this.

_Cato Adams_: Cato likes this.

_Cato Adams_: Cato likes this.

_Cato Adams_: Cato likes this.

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: Julius Adams II or Gemstone Cashmere Adams (_Cashmere Goldman, Cato Adams, _and_ Teresa Anthony_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I hope it's a girl though (_Lustre Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: gonna be the father I never had (_Glimmer Shinesmith, Lustre Shinesmith, Mink Shinesmith, Sunstone Shinesmith_ and _Teresa Anthony_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I wouldn't have this any other way, and Glimmer+Cato = beautiful baby. :) (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

.

_Rue Clayton_ has written on _Cato Adams_' Wall: I _said _ y'all cain't catch me (_Apple Clayton, Chaff, Johnny Clayton, Katniss Everdeen, Peach Clayton, Pear Mackey, Raspberry Mackey, Rock Clayton, Sawgrass Clayton, Sugarcane Clayton, Seeder _and_ Willow Clayton_ like this)

_Cato Adams_: f u (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

.

_Cato Adams_: bath time

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ aw shu…who am I kidding, it's another opportunity to see you without clothes on (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: well that but we really do need it weve been in the arena nearly a week (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: work with the water jugs before you play with some other jugs. ;) (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_ is with _Glimmer Shinesmith_ at 74th Hunger Games Arena Lake

.

_Cato Adams_ is with _Glimmer Shinesmith_ at 74th Hunger Games Arena Cornucopia

_Cato Adams_: what are Gale and Katniss doing here?

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ is with _Cato Adams_ at 74th Hunger Games Arena District 12 Base

_Cato Adams_: ow! F U Hawthorne, F U and your base security traps

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: im in ur base destroying ur supplies (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: four can play that game (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: you called?

_Cato Adams_: say hello to one of my large friends *sword time*

_Gale Hawthorne_: welcome to the _club_._  
__Claudius Templesmith_: insert clanging metal noises here

_Gale Hawthorne_: MY ARM!

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Cato Adams'_ Wall: hi there (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: ow! Gotta go… (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this)

.

_Thresh Mackey_ is now offline.

_Cato Adams_: I don't need a 'steel penis extender', that wiseass, and I kicked his ass without one anyway

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: you're darn right, but I helped you finish him off

.

_Rue Clayton_ is now offline.

_Katniss Everdeen_: NOOOOOOOOO!

_Cato Adams_: you two are done for now…

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: we made it. – with _Cato Adams_

.

A/N

I purposely say Wall instead of Timeline. Screw timeline.

Lustre is Glimmer's little sister and Alexander is Clove's older brother. Alex and Pearl are the District 4 tributes. Teresa Anthony is Cato's mother. Mink Shinesmith is Glimmer's mother. Emerald is a previous female victor from District 1. Sunstone Shinesmith is Glimmer's father. Ingrid is Mrs. Everdeen.

Foxface being named Marissa McLeod comes from Beauty From The Ashes, an amazing fic by Don't Call Me Sparkles.

Cato references "say hello to my little friend" from _Scarface_, Gale the "My leg!" gag from SpongeBob


End file.
